


My Feeling.. My world ... My self

by Nightray



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightray/pseuds/Nightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm boring and Bored me found herself making this ! It not STORY! IT P-O-E-M !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Feeling.. My world ... My self

**Author's Note:**

> I own the poem!!!

~The Sky ~  
He not the most important person .. The all though he “Dame” but he prove they that he can be smart… He will prove ‘their’ assume wrong! He make sure they stop thinking he useless.. Because … He the one who accept everyone .. He the one making ‘them’ became more closer… He the one most important person.. He accept they burden .. He accept the sin.. He accept the pain and happiness that will surely come with open heart.. He accept everyone does matter it enemy or friend… He prove them all he can make it! He not weak! He prove it! He make sure it! He protect everyone


End file.
